


We Best Love

by persses



Category: SamYu
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persses/pseuds/persses
Summary: A series of Fantasy Story about Sam & Yu.
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

圈地自萌 一切都是作者的幻想 hhha 這就是站CP的誠意了


	2. Scene1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 場景在ep2那晚

「cut.」  
Yu如夢初醒地回過神來，身體被一具跟他不分上下，卻比他壯了大半圈的滾燙身軀籠罩，同樣不可忽略的是散發熱度，在他身體和赤裸脖頸處摩挲的手指。

那是高仕德，也就是林子閎的手指。

讓兩人都曾忐忑不安能不能拍好的場景已經結束了，他們兩人的身體還在那個狀態裡面不可自拔。  
彼此還在活動的動作，林子閎和Yu都還沒有停止的動作和情緒仍然進行中，喝過三杯威士忌的子閎似乎已經醉了，導演的喊卡也被他入戲之後開展的情緒和高漲的情緒淹沒。  
他仍在動情地吻著身下的人就是最好的證明。

Yu雖然被林子閎在過程中情不自禁喊出自己的名字嚇到，但那也讓他進入了更深一層的情緒和回應當中，所以雖然他一點也沒有醉，聽到了導演喊卡，身體的本能還是回應著‘高仕德’的崩塌，又或者說是回應著林子閎飾演的高仕德本人。

兩個人的嘴唇緊貼著交換著津液，舌頭在口腔裡面攪拌著。  
林子閎在Yu身上自然地磨蹭，一隻手像面對珍貴的寶物一樣在臉，脖子附近上下滑動，另外一隻手探入Yu的衣襟，眼睛閉合，全心全意地投入到那種求而不得，潛意識又知道這是在拍攝當中，但隱隱約約地在Yu耳邊用氣音表達了自己內心深處對扮演周書毅—也就是楊宇騰的渴求。

Yu微微睜開眼睛，餘光發現了周圍目瞪口呆，又沒有一個人上前阻止的工作人員，理智回來了，一片空白的頭腦也恢復了一點理智。

他只好用手擋住了身上這個似乎已經失去理智在失控邊緣的人一下下，這個動作好像引起了子閎的不滿。  
林子閎察覺到對方的抗拒，下意識地又把人按了回去，不依不捨地把臉埋在Yu纖細白暫的脖子處繼續親吻。

「子閎！」Yu在林子閎耳邊輕喚，卻沒有喚醒這個男人，比起在演戲，得到的回應是延續的粗魯蠻橫，他緊緊壓住他的身體，Yu才發現原來他就算體重下降了也輕易地被他禁錮。  
Yu知道這一切有點失控，只好用提高音量喊他「林子閎！」

林子閎身體頓了頓，終於停下了動作。  
臉埋在他身上，隨後深深地吸了一口氣。

「嗯。」林子閎的聲音低沉又沙啞，他這麼回應道。

Yu合上雙眼，能夠感受到自己臉上未乾的淚痕，又睜開眼睛說，「拍完了。」  
心裡殘留了難以言喻的複雜，他知道這一part應該蠻成功的，但是...好像有點東西真的不太一樣了。

在林子閎背後輕輕地拍了拍，「起來吧，你好重。」Yu似乎帶了笑意地抱怨。

林子閎終於抬起頭來，臉有點憔悴，眼睛也有點不聚焦，但那種眼神讓Yu不太敢直視這個對他一直比較溫柔的拍檔，因為Yu在他眼底看到了顯露無遺的慾望和不敢深思的不明涵義。

他既像高仕德，但又不僅僅是高仕德。

他首先是直視著他，然後給了他一個笑。

Yu沒有看見過這種笑，林子閎未曾對他這麼笑過，這是一個讓Yu不敢對視的眼神。

而林子閎看著Yu佈滿紅暈的臉，水汪汪的微勾眼睛，也移開了視線。  
為數不多的神智終於恢復，起身，坐到一邊沙發上。

他知道自己在做什麼，他把高仕德飾演得很成功，林子閎知道他做到了。  
但卻怎麼也高興不起來。  
身體殘留的觸感還在徘徊，甚至他起了一些不該有，也不能說出口的反應，緊貼自己的對方應該也發現了。

這時工作人員們終於發出歡呼的聲音，導演高興地走過來問後他們。

沒有一個人提起剛才短暫又微妙的失控，只剩下讚賞的聲音，討論聲，攝影師移動攝像機的聲音。

這些雜音都被隔離了，兩個人只聽到抹滅不去的強烈的心跳聲。


End file.
